


Simple Tastes

by ActualMango



Series: How To Have A Sapphic Lover [13]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Assassins, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Dark Brotherhood - Freeform, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Gay, How To Have A Sapphic Lover, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbian, Mild Spoilers, Minor Character Death, Short, Short and not particularly sweet, Wordcount: 100, and the other knows it, sleeping together is so much more fun when one of them's gonna die, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualMango/pseuds/ActualMango
Summary: What makes being an assassin so fun?It's what you get to do to reach your target.
Relationships: gabriella/safia
Series: How To Have A Sapphic Lover [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571752
Kudos: 10





	Simple Tastes

It had been a lovely night. It was a shame, Gabriela thought, that they couldn't repeat it.

She slipped out of bed, placing her feet carefully on the shifting ship floor. Safia didn’t stir.

Slowly, Gabriela reached for the dagger, strapped days ago to the bedpost.

Safia’s eyes opened, widening when she saw Gabriela. She shushed her, putting a finger, then her lips on Safia’s mouth. Safia relaxed just in time to feel a keen knife splicing her spine.

Gabriel didn’t smile as she felt Safia’s strangled gasp against her mouth. Gorgeous women were just a perk of the job.


End file.
